


A Quiet Break

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Choking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sins everywhere, cause i like writing the truth, extremely dominant hyungwon and submissive wonho, i'm sorry to everyone and to wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because a few free hours at the end of a day without being exhausted already are like a miracle for them, and Hoseok isn't about to let those hours go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Break

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that I wrote an 11k smut based solely on [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CrbbMe_VMAA5xU3.jpg) picture that Wonho had taken...  
> I am burning in hell right now and I'll meet you there if you dare to read whatever these awkwardly written and probably extremely messy sins are supposed to be (maybe I'll edit it correctly soon)

Hyungwon taps away at the keyboard of his laptop, ignoring the clock at the bottom-right of the screen that flashes a very clear 1:00 A.M. Hoseok is at the other far end of the couch, fiddling around with the television remote as he flips through channel after channel in boredom. Neither are exactly tired despite having had a rather busy day once again. The other members have already wandered off to bed about an hour ago and Hyunwoo had warned the two to not stay up very long (which never really worked on Hyungwon has he already had a bad habit of staying up through most of the night and then complaining about his lack of sleep the next morning).

As he clicks off the TV Hoseok tosses the remote to the side of him, puffing out his cheeks just before releasing a rather loud sigh and dropping his head back against the top of the couch. “I’m bored,” he let out a whine, pouting and beginning to trace patterns over the ceiling with his eyes as he ponders on what else he can do for fun..

Hyungwon peeks at him from over his laptop. “Sleep then. Be good to get some rest while you can.”

“But I’m not tired.” Hoseok makes a face as though the very idea of sleeping away what little break time they have is so displeasing and even unthinkable. He reaches over to the small coffee table in front of him and grabs the phone the manager had left them. As he clicks it on, it takes him only a few seconds until he extends his arm out to his side, looking at the small camera on the phone from the corners of his eyes. “Hyungwon,” he calls in somewhat of a singsong voice and Hyungwon lifts his gaze from the glaring screen of his laptop once again. As he sees the phone ready to take a picture, he sets his laptop off to the side, looking at the phone and barely even giving a smile (which is such a strange contrast to the smirk that Hoseok is wearing). As soon it snaps a picture of the two, Hyungwon in the back and looking rather unenthusiastic to take a picture, Hoseok begins to tap away at the screen as he starts on posting it to their Twitter account whilst Hyungwon returns to his laptop.

“Y’know, you need to smile more in pictures,” Hoseok makes a comment, frowning a bit as he types out a small message. He says those words with a slight tease to them, but really, seeing the lack of a smile on Hyungwon’s face in the picture saddens him more than he can even put into words. He has barely seen the boy’s smile lately, and to be honest it scares him a little when he realises just how little Hyungwon has genuinely smiled in the last few months. He thought at first it was their tight schedules ruining their sleep more than it was already. But he began to notice how Hyungwon just seems to be so lost at times, sometimes even pacing around the dorm as though he isn’t even sure what he’s doing (and in the worst cases he looks like he doesn’t even know where he is), and then Hoseok knew the reason. The reason why Hyungwon has kept his distance from him these past few months, no longer smiled at him the same way Hoseok smiles at him. Hyungwon sometimes didn’t even look at him. But the moments that he does, Hoseok swears he had seen the entire universe light up behind his eyes as that beautiful and wide smile would spread over his lips.

But those moments are so few and far between, and that worries Hoseok the most.

“No, you just need to stop taking so many pictures already and posting them everywhere,” Hyungwon’s words have a sort of bite to them, but he adds that in as a joke.

Hoseok flashes him his signature teasing smirk that he wears so often, trying his best to push away all of his worries and remind himself that Hyungwon’s okay. “Can you blame me?” Hyungwon glances at him again and looks him up and down, rolling his eyes in response as he returns to his laptop.

It only takes a second for Hoseok to post their picture together and it takes even less time for the replies to start pouring in and Hoseok skims through a few of them, chuckling and smiling at most. It doesn’t take much more than a minute or two before he lets out another sigh and tosses the phone back onto the coffee table, returning to his moment of boredom. He glances over at Hyungwon who seems completely absorbed in whatever he’s doing on the laptop; his head leaned in close as Hoseok can see how his eyes trail along the page, obviously reading something as he taps away at the scroll keys. Hoseok continues to watch him but Hyungwon doesn’t seem to ever notice his gaze as he doesn’t once tear his eyes away from the screen or appear bothered by the attention.

“You know,” Hoseok begins lifting himself a little and hunching forwards, playing with the long sleeves of his black hoodie. Hyungwon doesn’t show any acknowledgement to him besides a small hum in response that Hoseok barely even catches. “The others are all asleep already so it’s just us,” his voice a near whisper as he speaks but he finally catches Hyungwon’s attention as he glances at him.

“No, sometimes I can hear Minhyuk and Jooheon singing in their room until two in the morning. I don’t know how Kihyun and Changkyun get any sleep in there.” Hyungwon resumes whatever he’s doing on the laptop and Hoseok let’s out a slight sigh of annoyance, mumbling under his breath about how Hyungwon’s boring and slightly oblivious.

“I doubt anyone will be coming out of their rooms for the rest of the night,” Hoseok adds, leaning back and watching Hyungwon from the corners of his eyes. And when Hyungwon glances at him, Hoseok gives a small bite of his lip to tease him, to which the brunet simply chuckles at.

“There is the privacy of the bathroom, y’know.” Hyungwon gives a shake of his head as he turns back to his laptop, deciding it’s best. But as Hoseok release another sigh and pouts, he finally stands from his side of the couch and strolls over to him, stopping just in front of Hyungwon and just looking down at him with a slight tilt of his head. “What?” Hyungwon says blankly as though Hoseok’s previous words had either not gotten through to him or he’s unfazed by them. Either way, Hoseok rolls his eyes at him as he takes the laptop out of his hands, setting it off to the side of the couch so he can push Hyungwon back, letting his head rest against the top of the couch as he throws his legs over his lap.

Cupping Hyungwon’s cheeks and leaning in, Hoseok brushes his lips against his as he whispers, “you’re boring.” Hyungwon puts on a little smile just before Hoseok closes the gap between them, moving their lips together in something that is surprisingly gentle and soft.

Or, at least it starts out that way. But it isn’t long until Hoseok parts his lips and pulls Hyungwon’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it just enough to not bruise. The second he lets go Hyungwon pushes his tongue into his mouth, hearing him let out a small moan in response as he’s taken by surprise. Hoseok drops his hands down to Hyungwon’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the fabric of his sweater when he tries to move his tongue with Hyungwon’s.

As soon as Hoseok finally finds their pace, finally able to match with Hyungwon, he is left with nothing as the brunet pulls away with a smile, Hoseok sitting there and feeling a little lost. Hyungwon slides his hands over Hoseok’s thighs, feeling the exposed skin against his palms and loving the way it made Hoseok’s body twitch in response. The shorts (that are far too short) Hoseok is wearing show off his thighs so perfectly but then again, the shorts don’t exactly cover up much at all to begin with, and Hyungwon never once voiced before how much it drives him crazy when he wears them. And he still doesn’t plan to say it cause the look in Hoseok’s eyes as he traces patterns over his thighs and especially over his tattoo is enough to tell Hyungwon that Hoseok has been well aware of how they make him feel. Perhaps that’s why he’s been wearing them so often lately.

“See?” Hoseok whispers, letting out a small groan as he can feel how Hyungwon’s fingers inch further and further up his thighs. “Even you’ve been a little frustrated lately with how little time we get to just us.”

“Well, when you come over to me like this, how can I not be? Especially when you’ve been wearing these so often lately.” Hyungwon places a kiss at his jaw, trailing along it with his tongue and loving the sound of Hoseok’s soft moans. “You’re gonna have to be quiet for once,” he adds, smirking against the skin before gliding his tongue along Hoseok’s ear, feeling how his earrings get in the way.

He slides his hands past the far too obvious bulge in Hoseok’s shorts and moves them to his waist instead, gripping at his sides as he finally pulls his tongue away. There’s a whine from Hoseok as he does and that only brings a wider smile to Hyungwon’s face. “Gotta be quiet, remember. Unless you want the others to hear you,” Hyungwon gives a slight tilt of his head as though that is a possibility that he’ll be completely fine with and Hoseok simply responds to it by slapping his shoulder lightly. “You’re right; they don’t deserve to hear all the pretty sounds you make.”

“Are you ever gonna stop talking already?” Hoseok laughs, trying to ignore the red that creeps over his cheeks. Though Hyungwon doesn’t miss that hint of a rosy red, he decides not to comment on it.

Hoseok notices quickly how Hyungwon’s grip on his waist gets tighter and he feels a smile tugging on his lips, but before his lips can even begin to curve upwards he is pushed to the side and he doesn’t even know exactly how; it having been far too sudden and quick for his mind to fully analyse what happened. But he finds himself on his back across the couch, Hyungwon hovering over him with a hand still holding onto his waist and the other pinned to the couch just beside Hoseok’s head. Before Hoseok even fully collects himself and the new situation, Hyungwon is already lifting him up a little into a sitting position as his hands go straight for the hem of his hoodie, trying to remove it as quickly as he can. Hyungwon yanks it off over his head with little help from Hoseok and quickly tosses it to the side where it lands on the floor (and he takes quick notice of how Hoseok isn’t even wearing a shirt underneath it). He wastes no time in pushing Hoseok back again onto the couch and hovering over him, pinning him in place with his fingers ghosting down his side. 

Hoseok let’s out a quiet whimper as Hyungwon’s fingers move down his body, dipping between every muscle and leaving behind a trail that burned at Hoseok’s skin and hit every part of him that his body tremble, all just to make it closer to the waistband of his shorts. The arch in his back is already trying to deepen, trying to reach higher and he can feel as the control he still has left over himself is beginning to drain out against Hyungwon’s touch, and Hyungwon leaning close to run a tracing tongue up to his chest is ripping out every last drop of control from. Hoseok can feel his hot breath against his exposed chest and he can’t help the shaky breath that pushes out of his lungs, not missing how it makes Hyungwon smirk against his chest. Hyungwon told him earlier several times to quiet himself today, to not wake the others and let them hear, yet Hyungwon is doing every last thing that always makes Hoseok scream.

Everything that makes him squirm, breaths ragged, and heart pounding in his throat. Everything that makes his vision hazy and mind go blank as he loses control.

And just the slight feeling of Hyungwon’s tongue on him like this already is enough to drive Hoseok crazy, to let a wave of memories flood through Hoseok’s mind as he’s instantly reminded of all the things Hyungwon likes to do to him and will most likely do to him right now while the others are asleep and they have free time to themselves. He wants to feel Hyungwon’s fingers in his hair, pulling on it just to bring him closer to him. He wants Hyungwon’s lips on him, wishing he can cover every inch of him but in reality he can only do that in places where no one can ever see the sweet little marks. All he wants is to feel Hyungwon in his arms, his lips on him and their bodies moving as one. For Hyungwon to take him past all of his limits and break him apart into an utter mess where he loses all control of even himself.

And with all of those thoughts roaming through his head, striking every nerve in his body and causing him to tremble at just the mere thoughts of everything Hyungwon is capable of doing to him, his body reacts so much more aggressively to just the simple act of Hyungwon hooking a finger under the waistband of his shorts. Hoseok pulls his lip between his teeth as he can feel how all the moans and whines and quiet little screams are building in his throat at just the mere anticipation of what Hyungwon’s going to do to him. But Hyungwon just keeps placing kisses over his chest to his collar bones, dipping his tongue into them before moving over to Hoseok’s shoulders, marking them in wet kisses and nibbling a bit at the flesh, just not enough to leave behind any mark that would last longer than a few hours or even just a few minutes.

“Fuck… Why do you always tease like this?” Hoseok whines out, fingers curving against the material of the cushion beneath him. Hyungwon hasn’t even really touched him yet and both of them still have some clothes on, but yet Hoseok can feel how is body is burning for attention and there’s a scream in his head that he wants to voice; to beg Hyungwon to touch him and the desire is burning more and more with each passing second that slips by without Hyungwon’s hands wrapped around him. It feels almost torturous how close Hyungwon’s hands are to his aching member, but yet they still aren’t close enough and it drives Hoseok insane. He wants to buck his hips up, find some friction somewhere and maybe Hyungwon would even get the hint. A single layer of clothing is still barely even in the way, but that makes it so much worse a scream is tearing through Hoseok’s head directed towards Hyungwon, begging him to take the rest off.. He isn’t sure how he’s going to be able to stay quiet tonight.

Hyungwon’s fingers slip out from underneath the waistband and Hoseok swears he could just scream at at him right then and there. Hyungwon glances over his shoulder and reaches an arm behind him which Hoseok can only assume means he’s closing the laptop and he hates how that makes him excited because it’s proof that Hyungwon’s gonna take his time with him. But Hoseok also doesn’t want to want. He has been teased so much already and he isn’t sure if he can handle anymore of it, but at the same time he wants Hyungwon do what he wants to him. He wants him to take full control of everything and especially of them both. He wants to and is completely to submit to him at just word Hyungwon says. He wants Hyungwon to control him and take him over and break him apart with just his voice, his gaze, his touch, and the sinful way he growls in his ear.

When Hyungwon returns to him, he gives a bite of his lip as his eyes trail all along Hoseok’s body, admiring every little definition of muscle and how his chest rises and falls against his breaths and the way he trembles just slightly at how he’s on display (on the couch of their dorm’s living room, no less). “You’re just so much fun to tease,” he breaths, leaning close but still not tearing his eyes away from the body beneath him. “ _Hyung_ ,” he adds, a teasing whine to his voice that makes Hoseok throw his head back, biting his lip to suppress the moan that’s hitting the back of his throat rather unpleasantly, threatening to slip out. Hyungwon puts his hands on Hoseok’s chest, dragging his fingers gently against his soft skin, feeling a thin layer of sweat already beginning to form as their bodies are heating up. He drags them downwards as he traces across some of his muscles, running his tongue over his lips at the sight. As he gets closer and closer to his still clothed member, Hoseok’s breaths get more ragged from anticipation and his fingers are grabbing at the couch in places he can’t even grab at. But Hyungwon goes right past the waistband this time and Hoseok is actually ready to protest, let his neediness show completely (as if Hyungwon isn’t already aware) as he can’t handle the sinful way Hyungwon is wasting their time. But then he throws his head backwards onto the couch anyway, letting out a choked down moan as Hyungwon cups his dick through the fabric of his shorts, giving a few dry squeezes from the start as he creates a steady circular motion with his hand.

“The sounds you make when I’m teasing you.” Hyungwon smirks and leans close until their lips are only a few centimetres apart and all Hoseok can feel is his hot breath against him and the slow, torturous way he palms at him through the thin piece of fabric. “The way you whine and beg. How you look at me as if it’s the best thing you’ve ever experienced and you’re begging me to tease you more, even if you say differently.” His dry motions get a little faster and Hoseok has to bite back a moan as his hips subtly buck up into his touch. “The way that little touch drives you insane but it’s just not enough,” he stresses nearly every word, letting them fall from his lips and grab at every bit of self control Hoseok has.

“It’s all just so adorable and I love how vulnerable it makes you.” 

And Hoseok loses all of it. He throws his arms around Hyungwon’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss that is filled with all of their frustrations that have been building up for weeks (or maybe months; they both lost count) and they can feel how every drop of it commands their movements. The kiss isn’t even rough like Hoseok had first intended and like Hyungwon had first expected, it’s soft, not exactly gentle but...soft. It’s like every word they have kept in for all this time is pouring out between their lips and they can feel all the desperation pouring out.

It is quick and needy, but soft and manages to make Hoseok forget everything. Forget all the time they spent barely even looking at each other and all the small little arguments they’ve had before. He forgets everything and even for a second he forgets their current situation, simply losing himself in the way Hyungwon’s lips feel against his.

But all of that comes rushing back to him in the form a disappointed groan that sounds in the back of his throat as Hyungwon pulls back and takes his hand away. But before Hoseok can do much else, Hyungwon’s fingers slip back under the waistband and yank the shorts down with his underwear, the cold air immediately meeting with his member and causing a hiss to sound between his clenched teeth.

Hoseok brings a hand up to his mouth, biting down lightly onto the middle knuckle of a finger to muffle a groan and to help him resist the urge to stroke himself already, his whole body begging for any kind of touch that he can get and Hyungwon is just staring at him, staring into him with a soft and beautifully sweet smile. Hoseok has missed that smile, especially to see it directed at him. There are a million words on the tips of their tongues, but they don’t threaten to pour out because they both already know.

Breaking the slight moment, Hoseok aims a playful slap at Hyungwon’s chest, chuckling up at him. “Don’t get soft on me now.” Hyungwon’s smile widens as he finally tears his gaze away, letting it drop. And Hoseok swears that it only took a second for Hyungwon’s beautiful and soft smile to drop into something wicked and mischievous and Hoseok can’t help the way he swallows all of the sounds building in his throat.

It doesn’t matter though, because only a second or two later Hyungwon wraps a hand around his member and lets his tongue glide over the head. “Oh— Fuck!” Hoseok throws his head back as his hands drop to the couch once again, his fingers digging into the material in hopes to find something to hold on to. His eyes slip closed as he almost immediately falls into the feeling of Hyungwon’s tongue circling around the head, pressing against the slit several times and even licking long and slow stripes up the underside of his dick. It feels amazing and he’s already losing himself in it even before Hyungwon’s wrapped his lips around him as well. He can’t help it as a rather loud groan slips past his lips before he can stop it and he immediately feels Hyungwon’s tongue leave him. For a second a bit of panic rushes through him as he shoots his eyes open, needing to feel something and ready to beg Hyungwon for it if he must.

But before he can do anything else,fingers snake their way to the top of his head and grab a fistful of his blond hair, gasping as his head is yanked back up to face Hyungwon. His eyes are dark and there’s not even a hint of a smile, a huge contrast to how he was only moments ago yet it doesn’t even surprise Hoseok. He feels shivers course through his body at the wicked sight, unable to tear his eyes even when he feels how he shrinks in the most beautiful way simply at the sound of Hyungwon’s voice through gritted teeth. “Look at me and me be _quiet, hyung_ ,” Hyungwon reminds, letting that last syllable roll off his tongue slowly, letting it burn into Hoseok. The way he speaks almost already as Hoseok moaning but he bites back whatever it is that is building his throat, threatening to escape. Hoseok loves Hyungwon’s controlling side almost as much as he loves his playful and teasing side. To see him go from that wicked smirk that always told just how much he’s in for and his hands that touched all the right places to have Hoseok begging for him to touch him in all the far better places; to a deep, dangerous voice that controlled in all ways he never thought possible and sends shivers along his spine and a dark glare that always feels like Hyungwon’s trying to break him just like that. He loves how Hyungwon can just suddenly become all serious, no longer asking questions but instead _telling_ Hoseok what to do as though he has their whole night mapped out in his head already and he’s going through it without any distractions.

Hoseok does as told and keeps his eyes locked onto Hyungwon’s, never tearing their gazes away, and throws a hand over his mouth to bite into his palm in a last resort kind of way to quiet himself as much as possible.

Hyungwon’s fingers leave his hair almost hesitantly as though unsure if Hoseok is really going to obey. But the blond keeps his gaze fixed on Hyungwon’s, neither of them breaking eye contact even as Hyungwon leans down to run his tongue along his length once again, and Hoseok can feel a moan trying to force its way out of his throat.

Hyungwon parts his lips around the head, fitting them so perfectly around it as he hollows his cheeks and begins to suck, his tongue swirling over the tip as well. The sight alone could bring Hoseok to his limit; Hyungwon’s pretty and full lips wrapped so delicately around his dick, his usually puffy cheeks hollowed as he inches his head down further, his hand that is wrapped loosely around the rest of Hoseok’s length, and best of all is how he kept eye contact through it all. His eyes are looking up at Hoseok as though studying his reaction to every little flick of his tongue, every little way he took in more, how he delicately twists his hand around his shaft in time with his slow pumps.

All the sloppy sounds as Hyungwon’s saliva drips down his length seems so much louder than it actually is. It sounds as though it reaches far enough to bounce off the wall, and seem loud enough to even pass through the walls and wake everyone up. But that is just their slight paranoia getting the best of them.

Hoseok could feel his eyes threatening to close and his head to fall back as the arch in his spine is beginning to deepen again. But he forces himself to maintain his current state, biting a bit harder into his palm to do so and to fight against every urge that is quickly destroying him. Hyungwon works his tongue around him so skillfully and Hoseok had almost forgotten how good he actually is at it, how amazing he is at it. He reaches his free hand over and drags his fingers through Hyungwon’s black locks of hair, pushing his bangs back so he can get a better look at his face and how his lips devour him almost desperately.

Hoseok pulls his hand away from his mouth so he can speak but instead lets out a low whine immediately. “You look so pretty like this,” he whispers through his small whines. Hyungwon hums in response which sends waves of vibrations down Hoseok’s length, causing his body to jolt in surprise. He involuntarily pushes his hips up to get Hyungwon to take in more and the younger does so with a small gag to which Hoseok feels a little apologetic. But from the way Hyungwon removes his hand to allow himself to take in more, how he opens his mouth just a little bit, and how he continues to hum; Hoseok can only assume that it’s okay for him to continue as well.

His fingers tangle in Hyungwon’s hair, grabbing at the soft black locks as he pushes his head down further, guiding his mouth over his length. Hyungwon’s hums are beginning to send shivers throughout his whole body and each passing second it’s becoming harder to keep himself stable. He wants to lose himself in the feeling; the wonderful feeling of Hyungwon’s mouth around him and his quiet hums sending sparks of pleasure to course through his whole body, pushing him closer to the edge. And the small gags he lets out every now and then provide so much more pleasure and Hoseok can barely cover up the escalating moans even when he’s muffling them behind his hand.

Hoseok tugs on Hyungwon’s hair, a little more roughly than he intends as he forces his head back up to the tip. A muffled moan breaks through Hyungwon’s hums and gags and Hoseok doesn’t miss how his arms tremble and his eyes momentarily slip closed in a pure state of bliss. Hoseok nearly forgot about that. He wants to smirk at Hyungwon’s reaction, but the moan makes his body shudder instead and he nearly loses himself once again. He tightens his fingers around Hyungwon’s hair even more and pulls again, just a little harder than last time and he watches how Hyungwon shuts his eyes, letting out an even louder moan that just barely gets muffled as he pulls his head away at last (leaving Hoseok a little disappointed but neither of them exactly caring right now).

“Hoseok…” A moan slips past his lips before he has a chance to stop it, and only after it sounds through the room does he finally throw a hand over his mouth.

Hoseok smiles almost weakly at him, ignoring how his cock is throbbing for more attention. “I’d forgotten how much you love hair pulling,” he chuckles. With one last harsh tug on Hyungwon’s short locks of hair, Hoseok watches how his lips part into a breathless gasp and how his body trembles, his fingers curling as he tries to grab at the couch for support. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Hyungwon pushes Hoseok’s hand away from him in attempt to get his control back. He knows Hoseok will give him it back without any hesitation, and he does, but for good measure Hyungwon wraps his slender fingers around his dick again and squeezes. Hoseok’s smiles drops immediately and he throws himself back, the arch in his spine deepening as he bit his lip rather painfully just to hold back a loud moan (or maybe it was a scream, he isn’t sure). “Don’t even dare,” he growls, squeezing out a few more whines from the older.

With a few harsh pumps to make sure Hoseok remembers who’s in control, Hyungwon pulls his hand away and instead pulls his grey sweater off over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor. “One second.” Hyungwon quickly stands from the couch, Hoseok sitting up with his eyes widening in slight anger as the first thoughts to run through his head are that Hyungwon is gonna leave him like this. His whole new idea of torturing Hoseok after his small attempt at regaining some control. “Just gonna grab some lube.” And just like that, all of Hoseok’s worries are gone. Except for one thing.

“From where?” Hoseok raises the question but also can’t help how his eyes trail down to the definition of muscle over Hyungwon’s now exposed upper body as it’s finally in full view for him.

Hyungwon smiles at the attention, but pushes it to the side as well. “Hyunwoo has a bottle somewhere in his dresser.”

“How do you know?” Just as Hyungwon opens his mouth to answer the question, Hoseok lifts his hand to stop him. “Nevermind, I don’t wanna know.”

With a chuckle Hyungwon hurries into their shared bedroom with Hyunwoo and makes sure to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake him up. Meanwhile, Hoseok lets out a sigh and throws himself back, his whole body aching and each second that Hyungwon took felt like an hour to him in desperate needing and wanting. When Hyungwon finally returns after what felt like an eternity, Hoseok ignores the fact that only a minute or two has passed and instead complains to him for taking so long.

Hyungwon takes a seat back on the couch, a small, half-empty bottle of lube in his hand. “Turn over,” he comments rather blankly, tapping a finger on Hoseok’s thigh.

“First,” Hoseok adds, a smile on his lips as he reaches over and takes the bottle of lube from Hyungwon. He silently questions why it’s half-empty, but immediately pushes that question to the back of his mind, deciding it’s better left unanswered. “Get up,” his voice is almost demanding as he tries it out for himself, this whole ‘controlling’ thing Hyungwon loves to do, to which Hyungwon quirks a brow but decides to leave it as he does as Hoseok said. The blond grabs hold of Hyungwon’s waist from where he’s still sitting on the couch and pulls him just in front of him, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his black sweatpants and pulling them down with a bite of his lip. He yanks down his underwear next and Hyungwon kicks the two articles of clothing to the side.

With a click from the bottle, Hoseok pours a bit over Hyungwon’s dick, immediately spreading it over his length with one hand. His pumps start off slow, making sure to spread the liquid all over with only the sounds of low groans vibrating in the back of Hyungwon’s throat to fill the room. But it doesn’t take long until his strokes become longer and his pumps become faster, Hyungwon’s groans turning into low whines that he tries his best to swallow before they become too loud.

As much as Hyungwon’s enjoying it and Hoseok likes being able to see him like that, it doesn’t last long as Hoseok pulls his dirtied hand away. “Tease,” Hyungwon bites in response. As he takes his seat beside Hoseok again, he grabs his shoulders and pushes the blond down onto his stomach, a gasp sounding somewhere in between. With some adjusting to their position (and almost no help from Hoseok as he lets anticipation take away all of his control) Hyungwon has the blond on all fours in only a matter seconds.

Clicking the bottle open once again, Hyungwon pours a small amount onto his fingers, quickly spreading it over them before reaching over to leave the bottle on the table so it won’t get in the way later. “Remember: Be quiet,” Hyungwon leans close to remind Hoseok of this, putting on a short-lived smirk that the blond can’t even see (but he knows Hyungwon is smirking, he can tell just by his words) as he hears him let out a small whine. He presses a finger against Hoseok’s entrance, tracing over it almost too teasingly and watching how Hoseok’s begins to squirm, trying to back himself up a little.

“Please…” Hoseok whines.

“Hmm? I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?” Hyungwon leans over far enough to place kisses over Hoseok’s shoulder blades, loving how he twitching against each small touch.

With his finger still tracing circles over Hoseok’s entrance, he smiles against the skin with how Hoseok just keeps letting out small whines instead, his head dropping a little bit as well. “Don’t ignore me.” Hyungwon nibbles at the delicate flesh, listening to how a drawn out gasp falls from Hoseok’s lips the second he harshly pushes a finger inside of him. His free hand is at the blond’s waist, holding him tightly to keep him stable but also to pull him back onto his finger, burying his slender finger as deep inside of Hoseok as he can.

It really doesn’t even feel like much yet, but Hoseok is still drowning in the way Hyungwon moves his finger inside of him, pressing into as much as he can and sometimes as hard as he can as well. “Another,” he breaths out, inhaling deeply to steady himself and swallows all the moans and small whines that sit in his throat, threatening to escape. Hoseok does wish he can be as loud as he wants, as loud as he usually is, and Hyungwon always loves to hear all the pretty sounds he makes to every little movement and touch. But they aren’t taking any risks in their first moment alone together in so long. So this has to do.

Hyungwon complies without a second thought and pushes a second digit into him without a moment to adjust. Hoseok bites back a curse as he can feel himself being stretched — it isn’t painful right now, but he can definitely still feel the way Hyungwon’s fingers are forcing him open.

The brunet gives quite a few twists of his wrist as he pulls his fingers out halfway, taking a moment to wait for that small sigh from Hoseok that is almost like his ‘go ahead’ sign. When he hears it, he pushes his fingers back in up to the knuckle. Hoseok’s whole body trembles and he shuts his eyes tightly, biting his lip to force a few curses back down.

By the time Hyungwon pushes in the third finger Hoseok’s already a complete mess beneath him; his teeth biting into the back of his hand to just barely hold back any of the muffled whines and moans that he holds back. Hyungwon’s smirking behind him and Hoseok can tell, he can feel his smirk burning and stinging his body as he knows his gaze is rolling over every inch of him, taking in everything as he hooks his fingers inside of him, digging them into his prostate over and over.

“Hyungwon—” Hoseok quickly quiets himself but he lets out a muffled scream into his arm. His back arches deeply in response to how Hyungwon’s fingers press into that sweet spot, practically stroking it just to pull out quite a number of those beautiful sounds from him (even if they are low and muffled and Hyungwon can sometimes barely hear them himself). “F-Fuck!” he curses, a drawn out whine slipping from between his teeth as he grounds himself back against Hyungwon’s fingers, needing and wanting to feel more. Anything more.

“Ready?” Hyungwon asks, pushing his fingers into him just one more time for good measure. Hoseok nods his head frantically with what is practically a small chant of ‘yes!’ pooling from his lips.

Chuckling at Hoseok’s neediness, Hyungwon pulls his fingers out at last, one last gasp from Hoseok sounding between them both. He wraps his fingers loosely around his own cock, giving a few short pumps as he positions himself back at Hoseok’s entrance. The blond is already trying to push himself back against Hyungwon as his impatience got the best of him. To that, Hyungwon smiles and squeezes the boy’s waist a little bit tighter, deciding to tease him as a bit of a ‘punishment’ for his impatience by simply rubbing his length against him instead.

“Hyungwon!” Hoseok whines, biting his lip as he almost can’t believe Hyungwon’s really teasing him like this. Or rather, torturing him like this. His body is aching for a release and to just feel Hyungwon inside of him already.

Hyungwon finds the sight almost adorable; the way Hoseok is begging him through his whines and the way he rolls his hips in an attempt to feel something, anything. He looks so perfectly vulnerable and like he’s giving complete control to Hyungwon to do whatever he wants to him, and Hyungwon fucking _loves_ that. He likes to see Hoseok begging and being unable to control his own needs as he just becomes desperate and allows himself to fall completely into the feeling. Even Hyungwon often finds himself falling into that moment of desperation that would take complete control over him for the rest of the night. This time, he manages to control himself well enough as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, applying some pressure to force back any moans that threaten to come out as he finally pushes himself slowly into Hoseok. The blond isn’t given a warning before and he finds his fingers digging into the couch beneath him as his mouth falls open into a long drawn out moan, feeling how Hyungwon fills him up entirely and his eyes widen.

A hand grabs at Hoseok’s shoulder and he thinks of it at first that Hyungwon is just finding more support for himself to push deeper into him, and at first it is. But as Hyungwon finally fills up Hoseok, having pushed in at an almost torturously slow pace so he wouldn’t hurt him, Hoseok isn’t given even a second more to adjust before he feels his elbows bending upwards as his upper body is pushed down roughly against the couch. His cheek hits the cushion and the arch in his back is almost unbearable, causing so much more friction below whenever Hyungwon moves even a little.

He tries to push himself back up, his body squirming in the uncomfortable position, but Hyungwon keeps a firm hand on his shoulder to hold him down. There’s so much pressure placed on his knees right now and every small movement wrecks him so much more than usual, forcing him to bite back several moans before Hyungwon has even started to move.

He turns his head as much as he can, watching Hyungwon behind him through the corner of his eye and can just barely make out the look of pure bliss that Hyungwon wore. His eyes are hooded, his lip pulled between his teeth (and Hoseok can actually hear small muffled whines coming from him that were barely even audible), and head hung just slightly. Hoseok knows he is dying to move, to start thrusting into him as much as he can, and the position he pushed Hoseok into just created so much more friction for that it must be unbearable for him.

Hyungwon has one hand grasping at Hoseok’s waist, stilling him and holding him against him as he waits torturously for Hoseok to adjust to the feeling below. It has been quite awhile, the two far too caught up in their schedules to ever have much for each other, especially enough time and energy for this. And the tight feeling of Hoseok squeezing him like this is proof enough of that and he’s worried he might hurt him.

All of that changes, however, when Hoseok rolls his hips, letting out a sweet whine that is like music to Hyungwon’s ears. Hoseok doesn’t actually feel any pain but it is just a little uncomfortable and perhaps feels just a little strange as well. But as he tries to push himself back against Hyungwon, feel just a little more, he lets out a breathless gasp when Hyungwon pulls out to the head in such a slow manner. Hoseok expects him to push back inside, to thrust inside him roughly and he wants it, he is waiting for it and the wave of pleasure that always shoots through him and sparks up his spine whenever Hyungwon does.

But it never happens.

Hyungwon stills again, releasing another whine and Hoseok is left there waiting and aching for more. “H-Hyungwon...please... “ He’s expecting Hyungwon to tease him again, to make him beg for it, but it doesn’t take more than a second for him to feel how Hyungwon’s pushes his hips forward, filling him up completely once again. And a whimper falls from his quivering lips. 

“Is it good, _Wonho_?” Hyungwon mocks with a weak laugh, his voice weak and his hold on Hoseok’s waist tightening as he presses him further into the couch with his other hand, Hoseok's cheek against the cushion.

“Y-Yes,” Hoseok moans out, quickly covering his mouth with the back of his wrist to silence himself as Hyungwon pulls out again, still trying to build a steady and relentless pace. Hoseok is aching still, his dick throbbing from neglect and his body screaming once again for more. His mind is back to screaming for Hyungwon to destroy him, to wreck him and leave him a mess underneath him. And all he has to do is moan out a few incoherent pleas into the back of his hand for Hyungwon to get the hint and thrust in harder, pulling Hoseok back onto him to make sure he hits him in all the right places to drive him crazy. And he does; Hoseok’s eyes roll back and a groan vibrates in the back of his throat, his body trembling against Hyungwon’s hold.

His nails dig into the couch, trying to tear at it when he can’t find something to grab and hold onto for dear life as Hyungwon only keeps picking up in pace, pushing Hoseok further and further downwards with each thrust. He lets out a whimper as Hyungwon’s nails rake down his side, digging into the spaces between his ribs. Shivers run up his spine and to his head, short-circuiting his brain as Hyungwon’s angles always find all the right places to hit, to abuse in the fast, torturous pace he builds. It isn’t long until he’s a mess of incoherent curses muffled by his wrist and whines that vibrated in his throat as he chokes them back down.

“Hyungwon, h-harder…” he breathes, fighting against himself as he can already feel a scream building up in his throat. Hyungwon wastes no time in picking up the pace more, pushing into him harder with each new angle.

The sounds are loud, maybe a little too loud to them as well but in reality they’re being far too quiet as their knees slide against the material of the couch and thesounds begin to surround only them, engulf only them. “They’re gonna hear us at this rate.” Despite his words filled only slightly with his own paranoia of being heard or caught, Hyungwon puts on a smile but it’s short-lived as his mouth falls open into another quiet shaky and vibrating moan that blends in with Hoseok’s many muffled whines.

Hyungwon pulls harshly on Hoseok’s shoulder and waist whenever he slams into, pulling him back against his cock to ensure he hits him as deep as he can, as roughly as he can, and in all the right places that brought those blissful moans to Hyungwon’s ears, to push him closer to the edge as well.

Hoseok’s knees feel like they’re going to give out underneath him, but he fought for them to stay up as he rocked his hips against Hyungwon's thrusts, in time with them, hearing him moan rather loudly. "God do you sound so g-good—” Hoseok breathes letting out a small chuckle that is cut short when Hyungwon thrusts again, causing Hoseok’s body to tremble violently beneath him. His whole body is shaking and he can barely stop any of the moans, letting them all muffle into the back of wrist instead as he just hopes the others don’t hear or that they’re all fast asleep by now.

His cock is aching for attention, any kind of attention. “T-Touch me... please…” he pleads, closing his eyes and waiting.

“So fucking needy, aren’t you?” Hyungwon whispers, a teasing bite to his words as he removes his hand from Hoseok’s shoulder. He wraps his slender fingers around Hoseok’s cock, watching how his muscles tense up right in front of him as he starts off with the slowest, most unmatched pumps Hoseok has ever felt before. His thrusts are deep and rough, but his hand works so slowly over Hoseok’s cock that it just feels so strange for him. It pulls out so many quiet whines from him but is just not nearly enough for Hoseok. He wants to be thrown over the edge in every way possible, he wants to drown in every single way that Hyungwon can touch him and stroke him and soothe him. Something coils in the pit of his stomach and he knows he must be close, his cock throbbing in Hyungwon’s hand.

But he needs more for it to truly be satisfying.

“More! Please, more…” he begs and he is so thankful when he does feel Hyungwon’s pumps become faster, his hand squeezing him just a little more, and he can feel how his hand spreads the precum over his length making the glide so much easier and even more pleasurable.

Hoseok bites his lip, forcing back a moan as he feels how Hyungwon’s hand, still on his waist, pulls him more and more with his fingers digging into his skin. “Too b-bad we can’t...get my leash,” he says, a small smirk appearing on his lips but only for moment as his small laugh fades into a whine. Hoseok often wears leashes on stage lately, always driving Hyungwon so crazy during moments he can do nothing but look away to control himself. Maybe that’s why Hyungwon tends to ignore him lately during their schedules: He just couldn’t handle the sight of him like that. They haven’t been able to use the leash as a kink yet due to time, but god did Hoseok love when Hyungwon would make him wear chokers so he could tug on them, pull him around by the strap of leather and leave his neck burning.

The hand on his waist moves and next thing Hoseok knows is that his whole upper body is lifted again, coming almost up to level with Hyungwon but still leaning forward a bit. He isn’t sure how it happened, but he lets out a small gag as he was definitely unprepared to have Hyungwon reach over and wrap his long fingers over the front of his neck, pulling him all the way by just his neck and very little help from Hoseok. “Who says I need a leash?” Hyungwon growls through his teeth right into Hoseok’s ear and it makes his eyes roll back, his mouth opening into choked down whines as he can let out a few cracks of moans with the pressure against his throat.

Hyungwon can feel how his moans vibrate against his hand, unable to make it past his dry throat most of time and just breaking halfway into waves of vibrations instead. Hoseok wants to speak, but can barely manage to let out even a single syllable as his moans break everything and Hyungwon’s hand holds back any actual works, sometimes even stopping Hoseok’s breathing entirely for a few seconds whenever he would pull him back against his thrusts a bit too roughly. But Hoseok loves it, he loves it so much and if he could manage to say anything he would just plead for Hyungwon to be even more rough.

Hoseok wants to be left a mess, a complete mess that can barely even move let alone speak.

Hyungwon loosens his hold on his neck every now and then just to let him breathe a little, but he always goes back to choking him almost painfully. His pace is falling as he can finally start to feel his release closing in on him with each and every thrust, and when Hoseok lets out a forced down half-scream and his body thrashes around violent, a hand reaching up to grasp at the wrist of Hyungwon’s hand against his throat, holding it there in place; he knows he found the right spot. Biting his lip and preparing himself, he tries his best to keep angle as he thrust back in, watching how Hoseok experiences shivers coursing through his whole body and right up to his brain. His mind is going blank and his vision is unfocused, his voice weak and his throat dry from all his moan. Even his lips are chapped from the heavy breaths that escape his throat.

“I-I’m close,” Hoseok chokes out against Hyungwon’s hold.

Hyungwon can’t let him come yet, not when he’s not close enough and they can’t soil the couch like that. He stops his pumps over Hoseok’s cock and moves his hand to the base instead, grabbing it and squeezing it tightly. Hoseok lets go of his wrist and throws his hand over his mouth instead, holding back a scream as his eyes open wide in a moment a disbelief. His other hand reaches down to the hand squeezing him, preventing him from coming. He grabs Hyungwon’s wrist, wishing he had the energy to tear his hand off of him so he can come, but Hyungwon has more energy than him right now and easily overpowers him by steadying his hand even more. The only thing Hoseok has done is made Hyungwon’s grip more firm and more torturous for himself. 

“Not until I say so,” Hyungwon bites, thrusting harder against Hoseok. Hoseok is left unable to move on his own, losing complete control of his body as he just thrashes around, Hyungwon’s hand still tightly around his throat and making him moan out.

It isn’t long, with Hyungwon continuously hitting his prostate so perfectly with each violent and deep thrust, before his eyes roll back and a loud scream rips from his throat, muffling behind his hand fortunately and vibrating against Hyungwon’s hand on his throat; a dry orgasm coursing through him and destroying him, leaving him a complete mess at Hyungwon’s hand just like he had wanted before.

He pulses around Hyungwon’s cock, squeezing him tightly and Hyungwon shuts his eyes, his body trembling and his pace failing him. He can feel how sore his muscles are and exhaustion is already beginning to set in as his thrusts become sloppy and uneven. His speed falls, but that only makes him create a pace of slow but deep thrusts, rolling his hips into it and pushing in even deeper than before, filling Hoseok up just a bit more. His release is so close but he knows he can’t risk coming inside of Hoseok because of the much bigger mess it would create. Despite how all his muscles want to keep thrusting, to keep fucking into Hoseok with what little strength he still has, he pulls out of Hoseok with a groan and a whine from both of them, disappointment washing over them both. He keeps his hands there though, still squeezing Hoseok’s neck and giving him a few seconds to catch his breath every now and then. He moves his other hand though, allowing him to continue with his strokes, quick, near perfect, and driving Hoseok to his limit.

But just as Hoseok’s eyes begin to slip close and his fingers start to push into Hyungwon’s wrist and he’s on the verge of finally releasing, Hyungwon pulls away, leaving him unsatisfied and still begging and hard. He even releases his neck at last, a print red mark covering his flesh that they can both only hope goes away by morning or they’d have to think up some kind of excuse even though it really can’t be explained any other way.

The brunet grabs hold of Hoseok’s hips and turns him around to face each other before throwing him onto his back. Their eyes meet for the longest while and they can see the desperation in each other’s eyes. “Hyungwon, p-plea—” as Hoseok was ready to beg him to continue, to continue fucking him until he couldn’t take it anymore, Hyungwon’s fingers return to his throbbing cock and start off right away with fast pumps that it’s only a matter of seconds and a few far too loud whines until Hoseok’s seed is spilling down Hyungwon’s fingers and onto his own stomach and chest.

Hyungwon leans down and wraps his lips around the tip, sucking on it while his hand still works over the rest of Hoseok’s length. The blond nearly screamed out, his toes curling and his legs kicking just slightly at the intensity of his orgasm. His whole body is jolting in every direction and his eyes are wide and unfocused, white clouding his vision and his mind going completely blank.

It took some time for him to finally ride out his orgasm and for the high to engulf him instead, but Hyungwon worked him through it with his hand still pumping his cock and his mouth still taking in anymore of his cum that spilled out. When he notices that Hoseok’s finally done, he pulls away immediately and brings his hand up to his mouth, licking and sucking each finger clean in an almost teasing way despite the fact that Hoseok is already exhausted and worn out; not really in a state to care too much about what else Hyungwon has in store for him. He leans down just after, running his tongue up Hoseok’s body and licking up the seed that had spilled on him, making sure to swallow it and lick his lips just after.

“We can’t leave that mess, right?” Hyungwon chuckles, pulling away and standing up on his knees, still facing Hoseok. He wraps his hand around his own cock, but doesn’t stroke his length despite how much he wants to; _needs_. Instead, he stares Hoseok down with dark eyes covered by his fringe drenched in sweat. “Sit up,” he demands with a slight growl.

Hoseok does as told immediately, forcing his body upwards and it isn’t a second later that Hyungwon pushes his dick against his mouth, smiling as Hoseok also doesn’t even hesitate to part his lips, taking in his length.

Hyungwon doesn’t thrust much as Hoseok takes the lead, sliding his tongue over the head and flicking it over the slit, sucking on the length and letting his teeth lightly graze the veins that pulse. “F-Fuck... you’re so good,” Hyungwon praises, running his fingers through Hoseok’s bleached locks to get him to take in more, which he does gladly.

It doesn’t take much until Hyungwon throws his head back, his moans banging against his teeth and bouncing off the roof of his mouth as he keeps his lips shut tightly to muffle it as much as possible. Hoseok doesn’t stop his movements however, continuing to slide the length in and out of his mouth even as he can feel how his seed spills into his mouth.

Only when he’s certain that Hyungwon is done (which he judges based on the fact that Hyungwon releases his hair) does he pull away, swallowing everything so he doesn’t have to clean it up later. Both of them fall back, exhaustion finally taking control as they just stare up at the ceiling, breathless, minds blank, and both completely wrecked.

“S-Shower?” Hyungwon raises the question despite the time.

“In the morning,” he breaths back in response, still trying to catch his breath.

“Then,” Hyungwon forces his body up into a sitting position, his chest still heaving as he’s still trying to calm down from his post-orgasm high, “we should at least clean up a bit.” It takes him a good minute just to get his body up from the couch, letting Hoseok stay there to rest as he hurries to get a wet washcloth. When he returns, Hoseok already has his shorts back on, his hoodie on the couch beside him as he waits for Hyungwon to come back over.

Hoseok wastes no time in taking the washcloth from him and cleaning his body of anything Hyungwon’s tongue had missed early, and while he does that the brunet quickly throws his clothes back on as well. As Hoseok pulls his hoodie back on over his head, adjusting the hem of it, he comments with a still weak laugh, “that choking thing you did there? I don’t think we need my chokers or leashes anymore if you can just do that.”

Hyungwon puts on a smirk taking a seat beside him as he hands Hoseok the bottle of lube, wordlessly asking him to stash it in the pocket of his hoodie so they can return it in the morning before anyone sees it. “Of course, but I still wanna try that leash on you sometime soon.” Hyungwon reaches for the large blanket on the couch he brought in hours ago from his own bed, having been a bit chilly. Throwing it over them, he pulls Hoseok down on top of him and lets him rest his forehead on his chest as his body is still cooling down. He just holds him there tightly as he runs a soft, soothing hand through his hair; his own wordless apology to him for how much more rough he was tonight.

Their gazes lock and Hoseok smiles, a hint of red creeping onto his lips when Hyungwon smiles back at him so sweetly and lovingly. The contrast between Hyungwon wicked self only moments ago and his sweet self right now is almost unbelieveable, but Hoseok has long since gotten use to it. Hyungwon can be so dominant and controlling and rough, but when it came down to caring for Hoseok afterwards (or really during any time at all), Hyungwon is and will always be the best at soothing him and taking care of him.

“How are you always like this?” Hoseok asks. He rolls over so they’re both are on their sides, facing each over with smiles still on their faces.

“How do you mean?” Hyungwon reaches over, combing his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and pushing his blond locks out of his eyes so he can see his face better. Layers of covered them both, their bangs sticking to their foreheads and their clothes slightly clinging to their bodies still. It’s a sight that Hyungwon would’ve ravished Hoseok for, but right now he just looks at him like he’s the best thing in the world, the best to ever happen to him, and it isn’t a dominant way. It’s in the most loving and precious way because really, Hoseok is.

“Just suddenly become so gentle and soft and caring like this so quickly.” Really, Hoseok loves how he can switch so easily. How he can care for all of Hoseok’s needs and match his kinks so well with his own and sometimes even try some new ways just to see, but then also be able to care for Hoseok during any other times. He loves how he always watches out for him, makes sure he’s okay and worries when he isn’t.

“Because,” Hyungwon leans close, pressing his lips to Hoseok’s lovingly before pulling away and pushing their foreheads together. “Because it’s you and you bring out all the best qualities in me.”

His words are sweet and genuine, filled with all the happiness that Hoseok brings him. But that makes his words a bit sad as well. They remind them both of the growing distance between them lately for the past few months because Hoseok hasn’t quite seen Hyungwon’s bright and beautiful smile very often. It worries him that after tonight he won’t see it in the morning or the day after either. He worries him that Hyungwon will go back to that own little world of his that build to keep himself company through most hours of the day.

He’s terrified that Hyungwon will go back to feeling lonely again.

So he does the only thing he can do and he wraps a hand around to the back of Hyungwon’s head, pulling him close and into the softest kiss he could give that is still so filled with all his worries and the words he’s been waiting to say again for months. Because maybe they both know those words by heart and understand them, but Hoseok doesn’t say them enough anymore and the second he pulls away, breaking the sudden kiss, he makes sure he reminds Hyungwon of them.

“I love you.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and laughs, slapping Hoseok’s shoulder playfully. But really, the words made his breath stop for a second and all the precious thoughts in his head to disappear in a mere second. He goes to tell him that he knows already, that they said it so many times before, but instead he just repeats those words back to Hoseok with a gentle smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

The two share a life and Hoseok, for once in those long tiring months of schedule after schedule, feels like everything's okay again at just the sight of Hyungwon’s smile in front of him. “Let’s just go to sleep, we have more work to do tomorrow as well.”

“Do you really wanna get up, walk to our rooms and sleep there? I have top bunk, I don’t think I can even make it up there right now.” Their bodies are still extremely exhausted and the spot they made for themselves on the couch is rather comfortable, their arms under their heads to provide some comfort while Hyungwon’s blanket keeps them from catching a cold. And Hoseok realises he’s right, so he smiles and shifts around a bit to make his position more comfortable.

Hyungwon leans in again, placing a kiss on Hoseok’s forehead. “I’m sorry if I’m ever too rough with you.”

“Trust me,” Hoseok slides a hand over Hyungwon’s arm, softly caressing his shoulder and the crook of his neck, “if you’re ever too rough I’ll let you know. So for now, just be as rough as you can be until we find my limit there, okay?”

“This is why you’re so perfect for me: You can handle all of my limits as well.” Hyungwon lets out a laugh, pushing Hoseok hair behind his ear.

“Just go to sleep already.” Hoseok lets his eyes slip closed, sleep taking him rather quickly as his body is definitely sore and exhausted, hardly able to even move it. And he lets himself drift off into a deep slumber with the sound of Hyungwon’s gentle breathing soothing him as well

When Hyungwon notices little snores from Hoseok, he leans close again and pecks him on the lips, stealing one more kiss as he whispers those same loving some more empty words of nothingness against his lips, laughing at his own ridiculousness soon after before sleep takes him over as well.

And in the morning, as the other members quickly begin to file out of the rooms to prepare for schedules at an ungodly hour, the noise stirs them both awake, feeling like they had slept for days but also feeling like they hadn’t even managed to fall asleep to begin with.

Hyungwon lets out an irritated groan as he can hear someone approaching them, their footsteps grating in his ears. “Come on, you two gotta get up.” Hoseok peeks his eyes open to curse at whoever thought it’s a good idea to disturb the peaceful slumber that they had found, but his throat is far too dry and all that comes out is a harsh, scratchy groan. His eyes aren’t focused but through his blurring vision he can just barely make out the small figure of Kihyun standing beside the couch.

“I am not afraid to pull you both off if that’s what you’re testing. How late were you two up anyway to fall asleep here when you know we have schedules today.”

Hyungwon lets out a loud whine and sits up, his eyes not even open and his hair sticking in every direction. “Do you ever shut up?” he complains, not ever looking at Kihyun as he makes a face, finally cracking his eyes open as he squints against the harsh lights. 

“Why would I when I know how much it annoys you?”

“Go. Away.” Hyungwon stresses through his teeth, practically hissing at the older. Kihyun walks away finally with a smile as though he had just won, but maybe to him he had because he knows that he has already ruined Hyungwon’s morning before it even started. Hyungwon falls back on the couch, feeling as Hoseok pushes himself closer to him.

“One of these days I’m going to destroy him, I swear,” Hyungwon sighs out and Hoseok chuckles at the two fighting once again.

“Can I help?”

Hyungwon turns to him, sharing a small laugh together as he smiles brightly, his morning already going a little better.

And Hoseok loves it, because all of his worries disappear the very second he sees that smile spread across Hyungwon’s lips, to see his lips part slightly as he laughs together with him. Because this is how he wants to wake up every day, knowing that Hyungwon isn’t lonely.

And he hopes that it lasts this time.

“Guess we should get up now, huh?” Hyungwon complains letting out a sigh, but it quickly drops as his lips curve into another smile. But this one is just as quick to twist into a smirk. “ _Hyung_ ,” he adds, a bite of his lip to top it off just like last night.

All the memories of last night rush back to Hoseok like a crashing wave and he feels his face getting hot at just the thought. He throws a gentle punch at Hyungwon’s chest, pouting a bit. “Shut up already,” he whines but Hyungwon just laughs at him, which in turn brings a smile to Hoseok’s face as well. And he again finds himself drowning in the sight of his smile, burning it into his memory so he’ll never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. I am sorry Wonho but it had to be done  
> And I'm sorry to anyone who actually managed to finish this... Whatever it is...
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, thank you! You can find my sinful soul dying @hyungwonhoe_
> 
> Not even holy water will cleanse us of these sins. Though I probably should've edited it bit more but it's so long and I wasn't entirely motivated to proofread it a third time to fix any mistakes again whoops


End file.
